


"Yeah, Well it Didn't Stick"

by JCOBryan1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, First kiss story, Flirting, Funny, Gen, Partnership, workshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCOBryan1990/pseuds/JCOBryan1990
Summary: When the DMLE Aurors and Lawyers need to attend a work conference together.  Harry and Theo are paired up.  They find humor in some of the other pairings as well as learn a few things about each other.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	"Yeah, Well it Didn't Stick"

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt and i immediately thought of Harry. With a great conversation with K Writes, who threw me some great names this conversation could happen with; i went with Theo. I hope you enjoy this little story. If you did please let me know, if you didn't, you can let me know too. 
> 
> Full Prompt: "Hold on, you died?" "Yeah, well it didn't stick."
> 
> The prompt isn't used at the beginning of the story.

"Yeah, Well it Didn't Stick."

Theodore Nott never in his life thought he would be sitting in on a work conference for Aurors. He was a lawyer, not an Auror, but since the memo mandated "interoffice cooperation", here he sat. He sat next to his best friend since birth, Draco Malfoy, who surprisingly was one of the best Aurors the department currently had; beside Harry Potter.

"Why am I here again?" Theo whispered to Draco, who seemed for once, to be paying attention, even taking notes, as the speaker continued with their speech.

Before Draco could either respond or tell him to be quiet, the speaker announced, "Now with all that being said, you will be partnered together, one Auror and one lawyer, to learn more about one another and take on some of the trust exercises I spoke of. You will have random matching colors; now please go find you partner and take your booklets with you; as that is where your questions are located."

"Trust exercises?" Theo asked.

"Were you really not listening? Oh, fuck me! My partner seems to be--"

"Malfoy?" Hermione Granger, Theo's office partner, scowled at finding her partner. "Why does the world hate me?

Draco smirked, "You make it easy for the world to hate you."

"On that note I'm going to find...find...oh hell, Potter. Granger, I will give you 1000 Galleons to switch." Theo pleaded.

Shaking her head, "I wish i could. It's a magical code, we can't switch, trust me," looking over at Malfoy, "I would if I could and for free."

"See, Granger, that is why you will never be rich," Draco prompted, "you care nothing about money."

Theo walked off as Hermione went off on Draco about how money didn't solve the world's problems.

* * *

Harry was sitting at the small table going through the small booklet with questions and exercises to run through for the next two hours before the group was to break for lunch.

"Hi Nott." Harry waved toward the empty seat.

"I think we might have a double homicide before lunch. They put Weasley with Zabini and Draco with Hermione."

Harry laughed, "Then it gives us something to look forward too, doesn't it? Although, I have to say the homicide between Hermione and Malfoy would be justified. No matter the outcome."

"Who do you put your money on in that fight?" Both men glanced in the opposite corner where their best friends sat.

"Oh, I take Hermione every time. Don't get me wrong, Malfoy knows his wand work and I may have taken down Voldermort, but she scares the fuck out of me."

"Yeah, me too. I share an office with her."

"Damn and you live to tell the tale. Blessed be." Both men laughed at that.

"Do you think we need this?" Theo was flipping through the booklet, "I mean, I thought our offices worked well together already. You Aurors get the bad guys and we finish putting them behind bars."

"Well, yeah, I think you and Hermine and Blaise work well with our office but you have Cormac, Justin, and a few others that think we are impeding their job."

"How?" Theo leaned forward placing his elbows on the table edge.

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry said, " Some think we don't give all the evidence over when we clearly do, or how does that help us? Others feel as if we don't even deserve our positions--" Harry was interrupted when they heard across the room behind them from Ron, "Zabini, damn it, that was my bollocks!"

"You aren't currently using them." Came the retort right as the moderator was rushing over to Ron and Blaise's table.

"That was fun, now," Theo started, " it says here we are to ask each other some questions. You want to go first or pick from the list?"

Harry looked over the list, "Tell your partner something about your younger self. Okay, not really a question, but um, I lived in a cupboard under the stairs at my Aunt's house up until coming back from first year. They gave me my cousin's second bedroom after that; not sure why."

"My father killed my mother in front of me and my younger sister." Theo threw that fact out casually.

Harry nodded, " Okay you win that round of childhood trauma."

Theo chuckled, "What was your favorite birthday?"

"My eleventh one. Hagrid came and took me away to get ready for the school year before Hogwarts, it's when I learned the truth about my parents and magic. What about yours?"

"It was the first birthday after my father died." Theo didn't elaborate but next asked, "First snog?"

"Cho Chang, fifth year, night before she was set to head home for Yule. You?"

Turning pink Theo answered, "I shouldn't ask those if I don't want to answer them too i suppose."

"You don't have to. I can ask something else." Harry went to read the list as Theo said, "No, I don't mind, I just don't want you to get the wrong idea, I mean, because of who it was. it was Draco."

Harry stared at his companion a moment before saying, "No judgement."

Theo reached over hitting Harry's shoulder, "It wasn't like that. He is completely into women, well one woman." Theo looked over at his best friend.

"Was there more to that snog or are we moving on?"

"Blaise learned about a few Muggle games he wanted us to try out in like our third year. One of the games were Spin the Bottle. He really wanted to kiss Pansy and she didn't want anything to do with him. Well, I was the first to spin the thing; Blaise didn't spell it to land on the opposite sex and it landed on Draco. He did however spell the blasted bottle to not have you rejected, Draco tried hard to reject it, and it had to be more than a peck on the cheek. Although, it backfired on Blaise, he never did get to kiss Pansy; he did kiss Grabbe and Goyle before the night was out."

Harry was laughing hard when he then asked, "Now, I have to ask, is Draco a shite kisser?"

"Then? Gods yes, we all were. Now? No idea; interested?"

"Nope, but I know someone who is and she is currently doing a terrible job at flirting with him. She can't flirt to save her bloody life." Both men glanced in the direction of their friends again in time to see Hermione nervously laugh at something Draco said only to look at her as if she had gone mad.

"He isn't any better, he may have pulled that face, but he thinks everything she does is adorable."

"Is that why he's always running down to your office? After that snogging story, I'm sure to believe he might be there to see you."

"Why Potter are you jealous? You know you can come to my office anytime you want." Theo closed his eyes and let out a breath before attempting to look at Harry again; who was just smiling over at him.

"Maybe I will. Next question, what is something no one believes when you tell them you did it?"

Theo thought for a moment, "A number of things come to mind. I think the biggest thing is that no one believes I'm a good cook and that I learned the Muggle way. What about you?"

"That's easy, no one believes I really died that night in the Forbidden Forest." Harry shook off the comment seemingly ready to move on but Theo wasn't.

"Hold on, you died?" Theo's eyes must have been as big as dragon eggs by the look on Harry's face.

Harry smiled over to Theo before stating calmly, "Yeah, well it didn't stick."

"This I need to hear more about. Theo encouraged.

Harry smiled and leaned closer to the other wizard, "Sure, I'll tell you all about it, say, over breakfast in the morning, after you cook me dinner tonight."

Damn, Potter was better at the flirting game than Theo gave him credit for, but it worked nonetheless, "Deal."


End file.
